Electronic components are increasingly being incorporated into printed items, such as books, posters and greeting cards, to allow these items to become more interactive. In particular, capacitive touch sensors are being incorporated into items to allow a user to provide input and the item to respond. Examples of such items are described in GB 2 464 537 A and WO 2004 077286 A.